Rotary hydraulic actuators of various forms are currently used in industrial mechanical power conversion applications. This industrial usage is common for applications where continuous inertial loading is desired without the need for load holding for long durations, e.g. hours, without the use of an external fluid power supply. Aircraft flight control applications generally implement loaded positional holding, for example, in a failure mitigation mode, using substantially only the blocked fluid column to hold position.